Information on Story: Character ListStory Info
by Frapanime
Summary: This is a list of characters that will be shown in the story. More will be introduced later in the story. Read and enjoy.


**!WARNING!**

**TO INFORM ALL OF WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT**

This story is an RP between my friend and I. It is based off of the anime Naruto, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

The story has MALE PREGNANCIES if you do not like MALE PREGNANCIES then don't read this story.

Now down below I have a list of the characters that will be introduced in this story. Now familiar characters personalities that you are used to are altered to fit the story. If you don't like this then don't read the story. There are also characters that my friend and I have created. If you don't like that then don't read the story. I will mind you..there are a lot of characters.

Naruto Uzumaki: A young 16 year old ninja who's feelings for others over shadows his own. He is sweet and caring. With a strange obsession with guns he causes a lot of trouble for the house hold.

Sasuke Uchiha: A strong, silent 18 year old. Turned into a vampire he is the Vampire Queens royal guard.

Kankuro: A master puppeteer. Is actually an under cover reaper that works for Lady Vanessa.

Vanessa Syrah Haruno: Speaking with a hard Russian accent, she is the ruler of Heaven and the wife of Lord Dementio. She has a very dominant personality especially over her husband. Making it so when ever theres an argument she always wins.

Dementio Mothy Haruno: He is the ruler of hell a very energetic British man. When he's not casting souls where they belong he tinkers and creates strange things. He is very over protective of his daughters.

Sakura Haruno: The kind daughter of Vanessa and Dementio. Being a goddess she lives for almost eternity, causing her to have major separation anxiety.

Emiko Kisuragi Haruno: Sakuras demon and step-sister. She is a very chaotic and hard person. Having a hard past has put her into a harsh state of mind. Through the story she learns to let down her walls, and look past her malicious habits.

Rena Kisuragi: Emikos little sister. She is a little ditsy but a very sweet girl.

Makar Kisuragi: A cruel father to his daughters and his wife Mika.

Mika Kisuragi: A quiet and a cowardly. She allows her husbands awful personality basically destroy the family.

Kyuubi No Kitsune: A structured and well mannered demon. Intelligent as he is he is stubborn. On the inside he is a sweet loving man. Even so his past has shaped him emotionally, physically, and mentally.

Lyon Shitoma Kitsune: A energetic and incredibly strong demon. Not the sharpest knife in the box, but is very sweet. His over demeanor personality can get the best of him at times and gets him into trouble. He is Kyuubis older brother and always finds a way to get under his skin.

Ayomi Chi Kitsune: A young beautiful demon, Ayomi was the Queen of the Demon Realm and wife of Vali. She was a fantastic singer and had a talent of playing the piano. She was a loving mother of her children and to her husband. Sadly though she died many years ago.

Vali Demetrius Kurama Kitsune: The ruthless King of the Demon Realm. He rules over his people and family with an iron fist. He believes in bringing the humans down for betraying his people. He loathes "cursed" demons because it was a cursed demon that damned them all to hell. (Cursed demons will be mentioned in the story.)

Takana Ando: The main butler of the Kitsune household. Having been best friends with the last King whom had saved his life, he works for the royal family to express his gratitude.

Mimi Ando: Takanas wife the main maid of the Kitsune house. She is an energetic woman who loves the royal family.

Vivian Gears: Being the daughter of General Alexander Gears, she has the way of war running through her blood. Off the battle field she is a sweet woman, and is Emikos best friend.

General Alexander Gears: A hands on general always making everyday conversations relevant to war in someway. Being the only parental figure in his daughters life, he treasures her dearly.

And thats all the characters SO FAR. Theres more I assure you but that would be spoilers. No spoilers for you. Fhew can you imagine the fan art I've made and there are still more characters. Lord. Anyway I hope you all have fun and are interested in this story. The story will be written like this.

Alex: Hey.

Paul: Whats up?

Alex: Nothing much.

Alex sits in the grass and smiles.

Paul: -walks over- You okay?

Alex: -smiles- Yes I'll be fine.

If you don't like this I don't know whether to call this a format but yea, you don't like? You don't have to read it. Well Thank you for actually reading this far I'm surprised well good bye and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
